Florida Proposal for the FDA FERN Cooperative Agreement Continuation Program, RFA-FD-15-019 Project Summary/Abstract Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services (FDACS), Division of Food Safety has two Laboratories Bureaus, the Chemical Residues Laboratories and the Food Laboratories which are jointly located in the same laboratory complex and have worked closely together on FERN cooperative agreement projects since 2005. Our staff currently works on many committees and workgroups to ensure the viability of FERN, and is committed to the concept and structure of FERN to ensure the food safety of our nation. The FDACS Food Laboratories are applying for the cooperative agreement titled: FDA FERN Cooperative Agreement Continuation Program (U18), announcement RFA-FD-15-019, with anticipation of funding for Fiscal Years (FY) 2015-16, 2016-17, 2017-18, 2018-19, and 2019-20. The FDACS Bureau of Food Laboratories (Track 1 - Microbiology) is willing and able to participate in the following 3 project areas: (1) The use of various standardized cultural and biochemical analytical methods for the detection and identification of pathogens in food; (2) the use of various standardized serological analytical methods for the detection and identification of pathogens in food; and (3) the use of various standardized molecular analytical methods for the detection and identification of pathogens in food. The FDACS Bureau of Chemical Residues Laboratories (Track 2 - Chemistry) is willing and able to participate in the following 4 project areas: (1) The use of Gas Chromatography/Mass Spectrometry (GC/MS) analysis for the screening and identification of poisons, toxic substances, and unknown compounds in foods; (2) The use of Liquid Chromatography/Mass Spectrometry (LC/MS) analysis for the screening and identification of poisons, toxic substances, and unknown compounds in foods; (3) The use of Inductively Coupled Plasma/Mass Spectrometry (ICP/MS) analysis for the screening and identification of heavy metals and toxic elements in foods; and, (4) The use of Enzyme-Linked Immunosorbent Assay (ELISA) and other antibody-based analyses for the screening and identification of unknown toxins in foods. The FDACS Division of Food Safety Laboratories desire to ensure the goal of ORA's cooperative agreement program is fulfilled, enabling the analyses of foods and food products in the event that laboratory surge capacity is needed by FERN and the FDA for analyses related to chemical and microbiological contamination, either through intentional or unintentional means.